The present invention is to provide a kind of fist-aid gas mask which is comprised of a transparent cover and an air filter. During dire or any other emergent condition, the transparent cover is put on one's head to let the air filter filtrate toxic gas so as to help one escape with one's life.
In daily news, disaster is constantly reported everywhere in the world. It is more terrible to encounter fire or pit accident. According to reports, many victims of disasters were choked to lose consciousness by carbon-oxide or toxic gas on the scene and come to a band end.
The main object of the present invention is to help people keeping to respire normally so as to escape with one's life from the scene of a disaster.
The other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description considered in connection with the annexed drawings as hereunder.